


Old Photographs

by TimelessWriting



Series: TajiHana Week [5]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, i think this is really cute, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How silly, getting jealous over old photographs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Idk why but I really like this one. So I hope you guys think it's cute too.

Boxes were cluttered around the room, some open, others duct taped closed, but all were slowly being filled with a mix of Tajima and Hanai's belongings. They had lived in the apartment for several years and despite making plenty of wonderful memories that they didn't want to leave behind, the building was being torn down so they had to go. So the two of them were packing up all their belongings, getting ready to move into their new apartment. They were almost done, and there was only one more cupboard left to empty out.

Tajima was on the floor taping up all the boxes already filled while Hanai took down the the items from the higher shelves. He may have gotten taller over the course of high school and university, but Tajima was still shorter than his boyfriend.

Humming a song as he smoothed over the tape on the cardboard box, Tajima was surprised when Hanai let out a gasp, jumping in place at the sudden noise.

"Azusa? Something wrong?" He asked, eyes filled with concern looking up at the well-built male on the ladder.

"Huh?" Hanai looked down blankly before realization hit. "Oh! No!" He brushed a strand of his newly grown out hair from his face. "I just was surprised when I found this," Carefully maneuvering himself so that he was now sitting on the lowermost step of the ladder, he held out a photo album in front of him. "I had thought it was back at my parent's house!"

Curiosity piqued, Tajima stood up and brushed off the imaginary dust from his pants, making his way over to see what the big deal was. "What's that? I don't recognize it."

"Of course you don't. These are the photos my mom and dad took of me when I was little!" Hanai shot back in response, carefully flipping open the binder as his boyfriend moved to peek over his shoulder, arms throwing themselves over his shoulders.

They flipped through the book, cooing over Hanai's siblings and even himself until Tajima forced him to stop on a page featuring Hanai and a girl he didn't know together. "Who's that, Azusa?"

"Huh? Her?" He pointed to the brown-haired girl smiling next to him in the photos. He didn't continue speaking until he received confirmation. "Oh, she's someone I knew from childhood. Her parents were friends with mine and they lived next door. Her name was Sonohara Mitsuki. I had a crush on her for quite a while."

Tajima's grip on Hanai tightened just a notch. "Yeah? Do you still talk to her?"

Hanai shook his head. "No. They moved away just before our last year of middle school started. I was devastated, but I got over it eventually," He ran his thumb over the picture, a wistful expression on his face.

He looked back when he didn't get an immediate response as Tajima would usually give. "Yuuichirou?"

"Hey, Azusa… Would you be upset if I left?"

Hanai looked baffled at the question.

"Of course I would, you idiot. Why wouldn't I? You're the love of my life. There's a reason I've been with you since high school, and it's not because of your face although it sure is a bonus," He answered, slightly worried for the distant look in his lover's eyes. "Why?"

Tajima came back down to earth and shook his head, burying his face in Hanai's shirt as he murmured a muffled, "No reason."

As he pulled Hanai as close he could, Tajima couldn't help but think about how grateful he was that that Sonohara girl had left when she had. He knew it wasn't a good thing to think and that he was being irrational, but he had been worried–was worried. Who knew what could have happened if she had stayed? What if Hanai had confessed and she had accepted? What if they were still together when he and Hanai had met? What if they never broke up and Tajima ended up nursing a crush for the right fielder all throughout high school? What if  _they never ended up getting together?_  There were many things that scared Tajima, but never ending up together with the love of his life was by far the scariest.

"Hey." Hanai called softly. "Are you okay? Did I say something to make you upset?"

Tajima smiled into the cardigan his boyfriend wore. How silly. Getting jealous over old photographs.


End file.
